


Graceless

by commanderdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Din is (maybe?) the supportive father figure he needs, F/M, Facials, Mentor Din Djarin, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe is just a needy punk who wants some love, Spice Runner Din Djarin, Spice Runner Poe Dameron, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderdameron/pseuds/commanderdameron
Summary: “Two bad men, just nice enough to treat you right. Is that what you want?”--A young spice runner named Poe picks you up at a bar and takes you back to his ship. When an older member of his crew walks in on you, your one-night stand goes in a very different direction than you’d anticipated. Takes place in 20 ABY.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader/Din Djarin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Graceless

He tells your friends his name doesn’t matter when he sets a vial of spice on the table that you’re all sitting around, but an hour later, his mouth is on your neck and he whispers, “I’m Poe.”

There’s something about the _truth_ of it—his peculiar desire for you to know him. While you grind in his lap and his hands cup your ass, he wants you to know his _name_. It’s something in there that makes you soften, a little bit. When, a few minutes later, he breathes, “Can we get out of here?” you agree.

And instead of taking him to a nearby hotel – a rundown place where you’ve taken more than a few untrustworthy one-night stands – you falter when he asks, “What if I showed you my ship?”

Kriff, a punk flyboy spice runner who’s hoping that maybe you’re something of a gearhead.

You’re not, but there it is again: that peculiar desire for you to know him, lurking somewhere in his spiced-up gaze.

“Okay,” you blurt. There is no decision to it; you don’t even take the time to run back inside to tell your friends that he’s taking you to the shipyard. Maybe you’re about to be stolen away. Maybe in a few days’ time, your face and name will be broadcast across Kijimi – across the galaxy – as a missing person. All because right now, in this moment, you think _Poe_ has an honest face.

Honest for a spice runner, at least.

But then, almost as soon as the door is shut, he’s kissing you again. He presses you up against a wall in the main hold, his knee settling between your legs, and you are _so_ kriffing close to feeling trapped; his body almost oppressively close, holding your hips so tight you can barely budge.

The feeling sends a thrill through you that makes your heart pound when Poe begins to suck and nibble on your neck. You curl your fingers into his unruly hair, where it would be so easy to just _pull_. You do, a little bit—he groans and rushes to kiss your mouth again, chasing your tongue desperately with his own for some time before returning to your neck.

You feel him smiling against your skin, and you realize why a moment before he says anything: “D’you wanna ride my thigh, baby?”

And maybe, yes, you’ve been grinding against him slightly. Not least of which because Poe’s legs were one of the first things you noticed about him—firm and muscled (probably from lots of running from danger and bad deals). You wouldn’t mind getting off against him just like this.

Really, though… “I want you to fuck me.”

He pulls back to look at you, and his eyes darken. Those warm eyes – that honest face – telegraphing his desire for you and igniting your own arousal.

It’s a matter of fumbling with your bottoms, after that. You, grasping his cock in his pants and making him inhale sharply. Just barely stripping enough so that you feel the cool, filtered air of the ship on your cunt. Not that you feel it for long before Poe has you hiked up against the wall, lining his cock up against you and pressing into your core.

You whimper. His body is shielding you from the cold, from everything; so hot and close and gentle against you. It’s strangely tender.

You lean your head back against the wall and the sound turns into a moan as he whispers in your ear. “Maker, you’re so tight, baby. So warm and good.”

Poe kisses you again at the same time his hips snap forward with an eager thrust, and you gasp into his mouth. He reacts with a giddy laugh, clearly pleased with himself. The sound courses through you, saturating your limbs and your lungs with desire.

“Just like that,” you breathe. Just like that. The metal grating on the wall digging into your back where your shirt’s ridden up, his grip on your hips sturdy as he keeps you at just the right height to fuck you. One of your hands has settled over his shoulder, clutching his back tight, while you use your other hand to keep his face close. Not that he seems to need much encouragement to kiss and suck anywhere his mouth can reach.

You hear a rattling from deeper within the ship, just moments before a door hisses open and: “Haar’chak osi’kovid.”

Poe is buried inside of you when he stills with a groan, his forehead settling on your shoulder. “I thought you were doing inventory tonight.”

Although Poe’s reaction suggests that the stranger poses no immediate _threat_ , you can’t help feeling self-conscious, and not only because you can feel his dick twitch inside you when you tighten your legs around his waist. Not that asking him to put you down seems like it’d be any better; as it is, Poe’s holding you close, leaving you feeling remarkably safe and unexposed.

But you are almost certain that the stranger just spoke Mando’a, and though it’s difficult to tell in the dim light of the ship when you risk a glance at him on the other end of the hold, he doesn’t seem to be wearing Mandalorian armor.

Which tells you that you’ve stumbled into something very, very strange.

“Finished early.”

The voice is soft, a little gruff. As he draws a little closer, you can start to make out his features. He’s older—probably old enough to be Poe’s father, although something about the tone they’re taking with each other makes you think that’s not the case. He’s also handsome, in a very different way than the youthful and eager Poe; given his wrinkles and his graying hair, he looks remarkably world-weary, but like Poe, there’s a peculiar softness to him.

Another honest face.

He’s still going: “Least you could’ve done was check the ‘fresher first.”

“Next time, I will.” Poe practically growls the words. It’s a clear attempt to dismiss the other man, and you saw the ship from the outside—it’s big enough that there must be somewhere else for him to go. When the man doesn’t immediately turn to leave you alone, Poe asks, “Is there something else I’m forgetting, Din?”

Din. The stranger’s name is Din. And at Poe’s question, he lets out a low laugh. “Funny you should put it that way.” He’s nearly right beside you, now, leaning against the wall about a yard away and looking at you – not Poe, but _you_ – with a thoughtful, penetrating gaze. Subconsciously, you shift your hips, making Poe exhale abruptly as you take his cock even deeper.

“Sorry about the kid,” Din says, with the nonchalance of someone who’s _not_ talking to a stranger who’s in the middle of being fucked against a wall by his friend. “He thinks his handsome face and big cock are enough to make someone happy.”

You swallow, breathless over the attentiveness with which he is staring. His words – seemingly so innocent – are going straight to your pussy anyway; you clench around Poe’s cock, longing for him to move. To give you anything. But he seems speechless, immobile, his face still buried in your neck.

“I like him,” you say softly. Poe clutches you a little bit tighter.

“Sure, but I could hear everything that was happening out here. You can’t tell me he was going to get you off, not like that.”

“Hey!” Poe exclaims, finally looking up at him.

But Din doesn’t answer, doesn’t say anything at all. Just looks at you with those warm, tired eyes. And you’re at a bit of a loss, because the thing is… you don’t know.

Maybe. He was starting to get a good rhythm going before Din showed up, and he fills you nicely and kisses you so fucking well. But you’d be lying if you tried to claim that you’re _convinced_. Which isn’t to say that it’d be a bad fuck, if he left you wanting. You’d been having a damn good time.

You’ve taken long enough to answer, though, that Din knows the truth. Poe, too, if the flash of hurt in his eyes is any indication.

“I could fix both of those problems, if you like.” _Maker_. You have no kriffing idea who this man is, not really, but _oh_ , is he making you wet, making you _ache_. There’s a slight quirk to his lips as he reaches out and claps Poe’s shoulder—the impact makes him thrust into you again, and you gasp, digging your nails into Poe’s back so firmly that you wouldn’t be surprised if it smarts even through his shirt. “I promised Poe I’d take him under my wing.”

Poe’s Adam’s apple shifts in his throat as he swallows. “We both know that’s not what you meant.”

Din hums softly. “I told you I know what addicts like. I know what women like, too, Dameron. Let me show you.” He tilts his head to look at you. “If this pretty girl wouldn’t mind.”

You manage to completely tear your attention from Din for the first time since he came out of the ‘fresher, and when you meet Poe’s eye, you’re nearly overwhelmed by the combination of curiosity and reluctance you see there. Gently, you smooth a hand over his neck, his cheek, his jaw—that honest face. Your heart stutters at the way he leans into your touch.

This might be a one-night stand, but from the way he’s been reaching out to you, you don’t want to see him hurting over the fact that he picked you up but his friend got all the fun with you, instead.

“Only if you fuck me after,” you whisper.

He licks his lips, staring at you for what feels like an eternity.

The absence of him between your legs is the first indication of any true reaction. You’re aching for him at once as you settle back onto the floor on shaky legs, and you’re half-convinced he’s going to tell you to get your clothes fixed so you can leave.

“Say something if you want to stop,” he says instead.

You nod, speechless, as Din reaches for your hand. “Come here, sweet girl. Do you want to sit? Lie down?”

“I’ll lie down,” you offer softly. You don’t even know what you’re lying down _for_ , with no real clue of what he’s going to do to you. All you know is that he could offer to do anything, and you think you might say _yes_.

Din has you on the floor, legs bare and spread before him, in what feels like an instant. He remains fully clothed as he leans over you—leans in close. “Can I kiss you?”

Glancing up at Poe again – kneeling beside you and looking more than a little tentative, still – you hesitate. “No,” you say at last, softly. Not when you have the exquisite feel and taste of Poe’s lips still lingering on yours. Certainly not when the tension leaves Poe’s shoulders as soon as you refuse.

He could offer to do anything, you suppose, but kiss you.

To his credit, when you meet Din’s eye again, he seems completely unfazed. “Alright, sweetheart. I’m going to touch you, then, okay? With my fingers first, and then my mouth.”

Your hips shift on the floor with even this _description_ of his plan for you, and you see the way his mouth curls into a smirk.

One of Din’s hands settles at your hip at the same moment the other dips between your legs. You respond at once to his fingers tracing over your folds—you’ve been aching to be touched again from the moment you lost the feeling of Poe inside you, but now you’re newly aware of how wet you are. How slick Din’s fingers must be with your arousal. The richness of the sensation makes you arch toward him, and Din laughs from low within his throat again. “Look at this beautiful girl, Poe. Isn’t she pretty, chasing my fingers like this?”

“Yes.” Poe’s voice is quiet, and his breath catches when Din curls two fingers inside of you, making you gasp and buck up again. “So pretty.”

Din hums, his fingers fucking you almost lazily. Tracing over just the right spot in your cunt as though it’s nothing and making you moan. “Don’t you think it’d be a crime to come before her? When she’s so hungry for a good mouth or a good cock to push her over the edge.”

Poe seems barely able to speak. “Yes.”

Even before his mouth is on you, you see Din bend his neck and you begin to whimper.

Because you’ve asked a few men to do this for you, and frankly, they’ve all proved a disappointment. So you’ve stopped asking. But from every sense that you’re getting from Din—

 _Maker_.

You’d buck up again if it weren’t for his hand, tighter on your hip. His mouth is warm, his tongue eager to taste your pussy, and you grab for his hair, holding him tight and guiding his mouth to take a slightly different, better angle at your clit.

The strands don’t tangle in your fingers – tangle to pull – in the same way that Poe’s did, and part of you laments that difference, but mostly, you gasp as Din runs his tongue over your folds.

His fingers are still easing in and out of you, the sound of them – soaked in your arousal – comingling with your heavy breathing and your sporadic moans. Poe’s heavy breathing too, you realize, as you find the presence of mind to turn your head and look up at him. He’s transfixed by the sight of you, writhing under Din’s touch, and as your gaze traces from his face downward, you smile.

“Do you like watching this?” you breathe. Gasping when Din suddenly adds another digit as he fucks you with his fingers.

It’s not like you really need an answer; you can see that he’s hard and dripping for you. You can see his hands, clutching his thighs so tight as though it’s the only thing keeping him from touching himself.

“Yes.”

“Wanna know what’ll make me come faster?” The question comes from somewhere deep inside as an image settles into your mind and won’t let go. You grind against Din’s mouth at the very thought of it.

Poe’s voice is almost strangled with need. “What?”

“Come on my face.”

“ _Maker_ , you’re…” He trails off, and you hear Din laugh with his mouth still between your legs. You _feel_ it, too, sending a wave of pleasure through you that only grows when Poe gives into your shared desire for him to stroke his own cock.

Almost none of your body is being touched, but as Din licks, sucks, fingers your pussy, it is entirely overstimulating. The sensation melds with the image of Poe over you, his strokes aggressive and his expression eager while he watches Din pushing you closer and closer toward release. Poe’s gaze sporadically meets yours, and even though neither of you have come yet, it is _ecstasy_.

He’s thrusting into his own hand more haphazardly along with your heady gasps and moans, so that even though he struggles to stammer through a warning, you are by no means surprised when he spills onto you with a desperate groan. It is just as you promised him: with his cum warm and sticky across your mouth, cheeks, nose, your tongue darts out from between your lips to get a taste, and your own orgasm takes you abruptly. You let out a desperate cry and clutch at Din _hard_ , arching toward him.

“Kiss me, Poe,” you plead, barely even aware that you wanted to ask for it through the pleasure rushing through you. But he’s so kriffing quick to listen; his mouth is on yours in an instant, tasting you and his own cum while his hand curls into your hair.

You’re still trembling from your climax when Din stops his ministrations on your pussy to ask, “Can I fuck you, baby girl?”

The question sends a new rush of arousal through you, going straight to your cunt, and you nod against Poe’s mouth at once. “Mhm.” The sound is little more than a shaky whimper as you open up your legs more, begging for him.

Din’s audibly pleased by your eagerness. As he unfastens his trousers, he breathes, “That’s right. You’re desperate for me to fill you up while Poe kisses you, aren’t you? Two bad men, just nice enough to treat you right. Is that what you want, sweet girl?”

Bad men with honest faces.

Again, you nod.

Moments later, Din adjusts your legs, guiding you to bend them and lift your ass off the ground. And then he is burying himself inside of you.

You moan into Poe’s mouth, clutching him tight while Din begins to fuck you. He kisses you like he never wants to stop, and maybe he _doesn’t_. Just your mouths, tongues, the taste of his cum shared between you. His nose and cheeks becoming sticky with it as his skin presses against yours. Maybe he never wants it to stop.

And Din… Maker, Din. You can’t remember the last time you’d gotten turned on again so quickly, but he’s chosen an angle that hits you just right. His thumb has found your clit again, which is deeply oversensitive from the attention he’s already given it. Each thrust, each small touch, is already sending shockwaves through you.

It’s more than that, too, because now that his mouth is free, Din keeps whispering things.

Encouraging you. Praising you.

“Feel so good,” he murmurs.

“You take me so well, baby girl.”

“So pretty underneath me.”

His gentle words saturate your blood until you are full to the brim with the pleasure of them all—with the pleasure of those words and Poe’s tender kisses and Din’s touch.

When you begin to inch toward another orgasm, it is the first moment when Din’s composure falters. Your walls have begun to clench around his cock, and he lets out a low groan before fucking you faster, pushing you closer to a release.

Poe shifts his mouth to your neck just shortly before you come, and you are almost convinced that he does it so that he and Din can both see and hear you scream.

And you do—you moan and thrust toward Din desperately at the same moment that your head falls back and your eyes squeeze shut tight.

Din stills inside you but continues with the gentle movements of his thumb, and you are so desperately giddy over the feeling of his cock, full and hard inside of you. You whimper and look up when he pulls out abruptly, only to realize that he’s giving himself a few quick strokes and coming into his own hand with a shuddering gasp.

While Din shudders and catches his breath between your legs, you begin to come down from your own high, and Poe’s mouth wanders again—kissing back up from your neck to your jaw to your lips. You close your eyes and open your mouth to him at once. Revel in the way he wants you to know him.

Revel in everything he’s sharing through a kiss.

The sound of Din refastening his trousers pulls you out of it, and you and Poe both stop kissing abruptly to look up at him. His lips are glistening with your cum even in the dim light of the hold, and your stomach flips as he licks it away.

“D’you see what I mean, Poe? Gotta make it about her, if she wants you to. She might be too scared to ask.” His gaze meets yours, then, and for a heart-stopping moment, he says nothing. Then: “Thanks for the fun, sweet girl.”

He turns around and retreats through another door – to the quarters, maybe? – without another word.

You sit up to watch after him, your breathing still a little shaky, before using a sleeve to wipe Poe’s cum off your face as best as you can. And when you look over to Poe, your heart lodges somewhere in your throat at the sight of his soft, tentative gaze.

“I know what you said, but we don’t… you don’t have to go again, if you don’t want to.”

Maker, this boy should not be a kriffing spice runner. Not with the way he’s talking to you, or the way that he’s staring.

(Not with that honest face.)

Rather than answer right away, you smooth a hand over his hair. Then, with a quirk to your lips, you climb into his lap. “Let’s go again, Poe.”


End file.
